Curiosity
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Era pura curiosidade. x MELLO/NEAR, presente para Anne Asakura x


**Sumário:** Era pura curiosidade.

**Death Note não me pertence... Mas esse seria o meu final para o meu casal supremo, MelloxNear.**

**Fanfic feita para Chibi Anne.**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra e repostada.**

**Enjoy n.n**

* * *

**Curiosity**

* * *

_Sinta o aroma das flores,_

_o saudoso cheiro do ar que paira..._

_...num reluzente jardim._

_Aquele belo berço_

_onde nós nascemos e crescemos..._

_...Um paraíso amaldiçoado._

_Angel Sanctuary - 36_

* * *

Eu fui chamado, uma vez, de "Le garçon blanc", por uma empregada francesa, que havia no orfanato. Significava "O menino branco", e ela me dizia que era pelo simples fato de eu ser inocente, puro, imaculado... Mesmo que eu nunca tenha me achado tal coisa. Eu nunca seria inocente, puro, imaculado ou qualquer outra coisa, porém, ninguém nunca acreditava em mim.

Mas, se eu era "Le garçon blanc", talvez ele era "Le garçon noir" – o menino negro. Talvez porque ele vestia-se e agia de maneira oposta a mim, de modo que me completasse. Talvez porque eu desejava que ele me completasse.

Mihael Keehl era tudo o que eu nunca consegui ser. Era emotivo, impulsivo e vestia-se da cor mais complexa que havia. O preto. Porém, eu não o conheci como a criança com nome de anjo. Eu o conheci como a criança violenta e viciada em chocolate, de codinome "Mello".

Fui para aquele orfanato com muita pouca idade, após a trágica morte de minha família. Sempre ouvi falar de um certo menino loiro, violento, mesmo que nunca tive interesse em conhecê-lo. Mas ele teve. Principalmente quando roubei seu lugar no grande pedestal de notas.

E foi ao senti-lo me golpear no estômago, dando a mim a chance de conhecer o gosto de sangue – gosto que seria freqüente daquele dia em diante – e fazer-me ajoelhar no chão, sentindo a dor percorrendo a região do meu abdômen, que eu notei o quanto ele era... Grandiosamente perigoso. Pode-se dizer que foi amor à primeira vista, se trocarmos a palavra "amor", por "curiosidade". E eu tinha muita, tratando-se de Mello.

Seu modo maduro de agir e se vestir, a violência que havia em sua personalidade, o sorriso insano ao proferir xingamentos a mim, e o olhar que mesclava loucura e cobiça, quando proferiam "L". Tudo isso me atraía. Muito mais que o posto em que estou no momento, carregando a letra que o loiro mais idolatrava.

Conheci aquele que eu mais admiraria em toda minha vida, por acidente. Após a primeira prova e o soco de Mello, eu tentei achar alguma coisa que me fizesse entender o loiro um pouco mais, através de livros. Para que eu tivesse um pouco de paz – e conhecesse melhor o lugar onde eu morava – decidi ir aos cômodos mais afastados, nos últimos andares, onde eu tinha a certeza de haver quartos vazios para futuras crianças.

Enquanto tentava encontrar um local adequado para meus estudos, uma voz chamou minha atenção, seguida de outra, um pouco mais jovem que a primeira. Curioso, aproximei-me do quarto aonde elas saíam e, surpreendentemente, encontrei duas pessoas que não deveriam estar lá. Sr. Watari, o "fundador" do orfanato e L aquele, que eu descobriria mais tarde ser o motivo de viver ali.

O mais velho falava que deveriam estar numa importante investigação, e que poderiam ver _aqueles dois_ depois. Porém, o moreno dizia que era muito mais importante, ao menos, apresentar-se por algo que não seria _só o computador_. Eu o conheceria, Mello não. E tudo por acidente.

Pois, enquanto estava lá, parado, encarando tudo aquilo, eu sentia meu coração palpitar, por um motivo que eu não sabia qual era. Eu não deveria observá-los, eu dizia a mim mesmo. No entanto, meus pés não se moviam, acho que por causa da minha curiosidade. E, quando eles finalmente responderam aos meus comandos, deram a mim um passo em falso. Eu caí. E fez barulho. Muito barulho.

E então, toda a atenção daqueles dois estava voltada para mim. Eles me encaravam engraçado. Um de um jeito curioso e outro de um jeito divertido, sorrindo de maneira contente, como se já me conhecesse. _Eu sou L_, ele me disse. E eu posso me orgulhar de dizer que eu conheci L pessoalmente, diferente de Mello, que era tão mais "fã" dele que eu. Naquele dia L ganhou meu respeito e eu, mais ódio de um certo loiro.

Talvez seja por isso que me tornei o que sou hoje. Pela minha curiosidade, pela minha atração, ambas voltadas a ele. Foi para ver que outras surpresas mais me aguardavam, ao criar em mim, a imagem de L. Um andar curvado; segurar as coisas sutilmente, levantando meus braços o mais alto e parecer que estou carregando algo radioativo; sentar-se em uma posição realmente excêntrica; sorrir de maneira sádica, entre outras coisas.

Agindo assim, eu ganhei o respeito de alguns, a surpresa de outros e duas coisas de Mello: um passe especial para a enfermaria e a capacidade de decodificar uma pequena parte de suas ações. A maioria delas gritava para mim "Isso é por você ter conhecido L, não eu!". Quando chegava a meu quarto, eu sorria, satisfeito, mesmo com dores no corpo. Foi nesse momento que eu entendi o significado da palavra "masoquismo", culpa do loiro que me ensinou tal coisa.

Creio que, quando eu finalmente me acostumei com minhas novas atitudes, e Mello também, foi quando nosso relacionamento mudou. Apenas me lembro que, em uma noite, fui jogado contra uma parede, logo após ter lhe dito que _Eu conheci L, Mello_. Sua resposta parecia ter sido banhada em ácido sulfúrico, porque era tão perigosa...

_Por causa disso, Near, eu vou te fazer conhecer o lado sujo da vida._

Depois disso, Mello deu em mim meu primeiro beijo. Violento, cheio de luxúria e ódio. Tão a cara dele. Não demorou muitas semanas para que ele roubasse, também, minha primeira vez.

O que ele chamava de _sexo_ e eu de _relacionamento complicado_, na realidade era apenas uma luta do mais forte contra o mais fraco. Eu sentia os toques ousados e perigosos moldarem meu corpo, e os beijos quentes me fazerem soltar gemidos. Era naquelas horas em que eu agradecia por ser tão curioso. Só que o que é bom, dura pouco. E ser corrompido daquele jeito era a melhor que já ocorrera em minha vida.

A última vez em que fui maculado, foi após descobrirmos sobre a morte de L, onde eu queria tanto chorar, mas não conseguia. No final, Mello me fez derramar lágrimas, de dor, com as investidas mais brutais e famintas que ele jamais me deu.

Ele foi embora, e eu então entendi que não era nada mais que um jogo para ele, como ele era para mim.

Três anos se passaram, desde aquele dia. Eu investiguei Kira e descobri sobre o Death Note, crente que Mello também saberia. Como eu previ, ele, ao lado da Máfia, conseguiu obter o caderno, por um curto espaço de tempo, é claro.

Aquela explosão não estava nos planos de ninguém. Nem do meu, nem do dele, nem do de Kira. Mas ocorreu... E eu não podia ficar mais agradecido que isso, minha parte sádica falando, é claro.

Porque foi graças a aquele incidente, que minha vida foi completada, novamente, pelo corpo de Mello sob o meu, me possuindo de sua forma brutal. Ele pediu para conversar a sós comigo e eu cedi.

Só notei o que ocorreu depois, quando ele me prensou contra a parede, com aquele rosto queimado cheirando a ódio e raiva e me possui sem nem ter pena da pobre parede que me unia ainda mais a ele, naquela deliciosa perdição que chamamos, pela primeira vez de _amor_. Um amor bizarro, distorcido, queimado por uma explosão branca. Novamente, não durou muito.

Antes do dia 28 de janeiro de 2010, Mello veio de novo a mim, sem dar mais explicações. Concluí que ele deveria estar naquele lugar para mais uma prova de nosso _amor_. Ele entrou e eu segui para o local. Imediatamente fui prensado, novamente, à parede e atacado por mordidas em um local inesperado: meu pescoço. Ele recusava-se a deixar marcas ali, para que outros não me perguntassem de onde eu as ganhei.

_Por que está deixando marcas no meu pescoço, dessa vez, Mello?_

_Curiosidade._

Devo admitir que aquele _amor_, ou melhor, aquele _sexo_, foi muito melhor que os outros. Talvez porque dessa vez foi no chão, não na parede; ou porque ele testou meus limites, ao colocar minhas pernas em seus ombros e se aproximar de mim, para beijar meu peito, e me fazer gemer de dor com tal ato. Ele nunca fora tão violento, não daquele jeito, ao menos.

Quando terminamos, estávamos tão exaustos que eu achei que precisaria mudar a data que marquei com Kira, para depois de fevereiro, porque eu estava cansado demais. Demais.

Mello arfava, muito mais que eu, sua cruz caía em meu peito e me causava arrepios, eu gostava daquela sensação. Gostava mesmo. Até que ele encarou-me profundamente e murmurou algo que eu nunca poderei esquecer mais.

_Mihael Keehl_.

Nunca senti curiosidade em saber seu verdadeiro nome. E eu não conseguia, não conseguia suportar aquela idéia. Mas eu não conseguia dizer nada, nada.

E como eu temia, aquela foi sua despedida. Lembro-me que, logo após dizer aquilo, Mello se vestiu e se foi, sem olhar para trás.

Pode parecer besteira, porém eu imagino que aquelas palavras foram a maneira dele declarar-se para mim. Estranho, mas necessário para que eu pudesse capturar Kira. E eu realmente o fiz. E eu realmente estava certo. E eu realmente, realmente, queria ter dito a Mello...

_Nate River_.

Eu posso esperar uma outra vida para tal, mesmo que ela não exista. Eu posso esperar que o mundo mude de novo, mesmo que seja para pior. Eu vou continuar aqui. Como aquele que derrotou Kira, mesmo que ninguém saiba. Como aquele que vingou o que mais lhe era importante, mesmo que não importe mais.

E Eu não vinguei todos aqueles que Kira matou.

Nem L.

Nem Mihael Keehl.

Nem Mello.

Eu vinguei...

A minha curiosidade.

(Que me levou a ter a vida mais perfeita que eu já tive).

* * *

Bom... é isso o.o

eu espero que tenham gostado, porque eu acho que foi a melhor fanfic que já fiz na minha vida... ºOº

sério XD

as partes "lime" da fanfic foram retiradas de doujinshis em que eu chorei muito lendo. São muito bons e muito kawaiis ç.ç

Voltando à fic XD

espero que todos, principalmente a Chibi Anne, tenham gostado, porque eu não sei como eu consegui, mas eu consegui fazer essa perfeição ºOº

não sei o que dizer dessa fanfic...

mas eu realmente gostei de escrevê-la.

e eu sei que eu mereço **Reviews!**

P.S.: a curiosidade do Near, é o amor dele XD


End file.
